


Febuwhump 7: Leather bound wrists

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter gets kidnapped, again.
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Febuwhump 7: Leather bound wrists

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is...
> 
> Enjoy?

They dug into his wrists but were better than handcuffs.

Two buff-looking dude had picked him up on his way to school and it was just his luck that they didn’t know he was Spider-man.

He didn’t know whether that had made his situation easy or harder but either way, he hoped he wouldn’t have to use his powers.

It only briefly crossed his mind what they wanted with him. He didn’t deepen these thought because of the cold leather that pressed into his wrists was once more pulled along.

They hadn’t said a word to him and he was kind of glad. He didn’t want to hear their harsh voices and the silence seemed to gift a weird sense of calm to the situation. It had been an hour since they’d entered the car and Peter decided he should finally talk to the kidnappers. 

  
“Hey, so are you guys like paedophiles or...?” he asked awkwardly.

They grunted in return and he pouted. 

“Rude,” he rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. They didn’t bat an eye lid to his teenager-ish behaviour.

He was starting to get annoyed. 

“Why did you guys pick me up from school. Not complaining, I didn’t revise for my Spanish quiz so you guys did me a favour."

“Shut up, kid,” one of them growled.

Peter pressed his palms to his cheeks and gasped, feigning shock. 

  
“Oh my god! You actually talked to me! I’m shocked!” he exclaimed, sarcastically.

  
“I said, shut up, kid,” he snapped and Peter began growing angry.

“C'mon man. Why am I here?” 

Silence. 

  
“Gosh darn it! If I have no reason to be sitting in a car full of strangers for an hour then Imma head out.” 

He snapped the leather cuffs and tossed them to the side. Peter reached for the door handle and left. Luckily, having been stuck in traffic, the car had been barely moving and he stepped out onto the street. 

“Been nice driving with ya but I’m already late for first period!” he shouted at them.

The two blokes were left dumbfounded not bothering to go after the boy.

He grinned and waved at them before strolling through the streets.

"Bye!"


End file.
